starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Stormblessed
The Stormblessed is a warship refitted as a training ground for the Central Command Operatives. History and Mission Owned by Velok since before the Clone Wars, the Stormblessed was one of the ships used in the invasion of the Sith Empire and establishment of the Sith'ari Centrality. At the time, it was crewed by former Sith Empire military personnel who had followed Iara Clane to fight the Xen'Chi. In the possession of the Dark Council, the Stormblessed became a mobile Sith praxeum as well as fulfilling the functions of a naval 'middy cruise': the ship was crewed largely by Sith recruits, overseen by experienced non-commissioned officers. A good fraction of Sith recruits spent many months onboard the Stormblessed, learning the Force when not working their designated shifts. After a certain point, students transferred to Bast Castle (if earmarked by None Whatsoever) or the Elom Academy (a common assignment for Warriors), or have their work shifts reduced to focus on highly demanding Sith training. With the reorganization of the Sith Empire and the drastic expansion of the Central Command Operatives, the Stormblessed fell under their command and became their main training facility. Capabilities Velok commissioned modifications over time, which were improved upon by Centrality and later Sith Empire techs. By reducing starfighter complement and weapons, Velok found space and power to improve the shield generators and engines to modern standards, as well as install a gravity well generator. These modifications also created space for extensive archaeological and library facilities, HoloNet relays, and Sith training grounds. The ship's sensor capabilities are nearly unmatched. A Jade Empire Clan Sandpanther navicomputer is hooked to the backup hyperdrive, allowing for 'chainwhip'-style microjump events. Staff The Stormblessed is a fully functional training ground, complete with instructors. Some of these instructors fulfill other roles onboard the ship; others do not. *Feak Motal: An ancient, irascible, forgetful Croke, Feak is a longtime associate of Velok. He always appears in the guise of a cloaked, hooded, bearded Zeltron. He guides the Senior Operatives in the deeper mysteries of the Force, and teaches illusion to those able to learn it. He is a member of the Dark Council and of None Whatsoever. *Ashin Varanin: Ashin, formerly known as Darth Ashera, regulates access to the most sensitive knowledge. She is Director of Central Command Operations, guards the holocrons - the Skull Holocron, the Sorkatar Holocron and Vulta Daanat's Holocron - and is the final authority. She uses the tuning abilities of the Jukre Star Sailors to subtly alter the balance of emotions onboard the Stormblessed, and evens out the sharpest spikes when necessary. She is not always aboard the Stormblessed. *Sannasa Moth: A disciple of Darth Kren, Norik Kun and Iara Clane, the Togruta is one of the ship's quartermasters as well as head lightsabre instructor. *Gnurr-Salys: A Draethos Keetael and former sheriff, Gnurr-Salys the hunter is technically not a Sith. He teaches the CCOs to use the Force in ways that enhance the body's natural abilities, and instructs them in patience, tracking and principles of investigation. In his spare time he helps maintain the starfighters. *Kelen Adwar is head mentalist, though not in the same league as Ahkris. As a Deputy Director, she is not always aboard the Stormblessed, and leaves mentalism training to several of Golasj Murt's people in her absence. *Specimen 87 and Suluul: These members of the Dark Council currently possess nondescript humanoid bodies. They train all students in resistance to mental attacks. Specimen 87 works in logistics. Suluul does not. *Decquo Ziyva: Ziyva, a withered female Sith Assassin of an unknown species, trains the CCOs in counterintelligence and the basics of assassination. *Portoris Bol: An occasional and beloved guest instructor, the Chagrian thief teaches aspects of his art to the CCOs. His class on opening locks with telekinesis is especially popular. From him, CCOs learn how to understand the criminal mind. =Sources= *Wookieepedia